Thank you
by Casstella Millatea
Summary: ((Rating T untuk jaga-jaga)) Boboiboy merasa, kekasihnya semakin lama semakin jauh darinya. Tapi, sebernya apa yang direncanakan oleh Kaizo? "Terima kasih karena sudah mau mencintaiku" A Kaizo x Boboiboy fanfiction. Happy Birthday Captain Kaizo!


**Disclaimer : Boboiboy bukan punya saya~**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC, shounen-ai, minor pairing, alur acak dan abal-abal!**

 **Pairing : Kaizo x Boboiboy**

 **Happy Birthday, Captain Kaizo!!**

 **Enjoy!~**

 **.**

 ** _Thank you_**

Boboiboy memandangi ponselnya dengan wajah bosan. Bimbang antara mau menghubungi kekasihnya atau tidak. Sudah beberapa hari ia tidak bertemu dengan sang kekasih karena pekerjaan yang membuat kekasihnya itu harus berangkat pagi-pagi buta dan pulang larut sekali. Pandangannya beralih ke mangkuk sup di hadapannya yang sudah dingin. Tatapannya berubah sendu. "Apa kau masih belum selesai, Kai?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Boboiboy mulai menimang-nimang. Apa ia harus menghubungi Kaizo saja? Tapi bagaimana kalau mengganggu pekerjaannya? Ah persetan lah.

Boboiboy memberanikan diri menelepon kekasihnya itu. Dengan gesit, tangan mungilnya mengetikkan nomor Kaizo.

 **TUT TUT—**

 _"Halo?"_ Suara berat yang terkesan mengintimidasi terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Ha-halo, K-Kai..." Boboiboy jadi grogi sendiri karena sudah lama tidak mendengar suara itu.

 _"Boboiboy? Ada apa?"_ Jawab Kaizo di seberang tanpa basa basi. Tangan Boboiboy berkeringat. Dia tidak tahu mau bicara apa!

"Cepatlah pulang, Kai. Aku sudah memasakkan sup wortel kesukaanmu."

 _"Maaf aku tidak bisa, Boboiboy. Pekerjaanku masih banyak."_

"Ah? Begitukah?" Terselip kesedihan di balik nada bicaranya. "Baiklah. Cepat pulang ya, Kai."

 _"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang cepat, Boboiboy. Sudah dulu ya. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan—"_

 **TUT TUT**

—sambungan diputus oleh Kaizo.

Boboiboy meremas ujung jaketnya guna menahan air mata yang sudah membendung di pelupuk matanya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengambil dua buah gelas dan sebuah pitcher berisi air dingin. Lalu kembali lagi ke tempatnya semula. Dituangkannya air dingin itu ke salah satu gelas dan diminumnya hingga tak bersisa. Sesudah menyediakan gelas berisi air di samping sup yang sudah dingin itu.

Boboiboy menyalakan ponselnya, jam setengah dua belas malam. Jelas saja matanya sudah terasa berat sekali. Boboiboy bersusah payah menahan kantuknya supaya bisa menyambut Kaizo pulang. Tapi nihil. Usahanya gagal dan akhirnya ia terlelap di atas meja makan.

Satu setengah jam kemudian. Tepat jam satu dini hari. Kaizo pulang dengan wajah yang sangat kelelahan.

 **CEKREK**

Suasana apartemen yang hening menyambutnya. "Pasti Boboiboy sudah tidur." Gumamnya.

Langkah menuju kamar tidur terhenti saat melihat lampu dapur yang masih menyala. Apa Boboiboy lupa mematikan lampunya? Kaizo melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur. Tapi ia dikejutkan oleh Boboiboy yang sudah tertidur lelap di atas meja makan dengan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuan kepalanya. Kaizo tersenyum sedih. "Maafkan aku, Boboiboy..." Dielusnya surai kecoklatan milik Boboiboy.

Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah mangkuk berisi sup yang berada tidak jauh dari Boboiboy. **_"Cepatlah pulang, Kai. Aku sudah memasakkan sup wortel kesukaanmu."_** Ucapan Boboiboy terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Dengan gesit, Kaizo memanaskan sup yang sudah disiapkan oleh Boboiboy lalu memakannya hingga tak bersisa. Setelah itu, diminumnya air yang sudah di sediakan oleh Boboiboy di samping mangkuk supnya tadi.

Kaizo hendak membangunkan Boboiboy. Tapi tidak tega setelah melihat wajah Boboiboy yang tampak kelelahan. Diangkatnya tubuh Boboiboy yang jauh lebih kecil dari dirinya itu dengan hati-hati lalu digendongnya ala bridal style. Kaizo membawa Boboiboy ke kamar mereka dan membaringkan Boboiboy di kasur. Setelah Boboiboy mendapat posisi yang nyaman, Kaizo mencium kening Boboiboy pelan. Ditatapnya kekasihnya itu dalam diam. Apa ia sudah terlalu berlebihan pada Boboiboy? Tapi ia bekerja juga untuk mereka berdua. Mereka berdua sama-sama sibuk. Ia dengan pekerjaannya, Boboiboy dengan skripsinya. Kaizo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu segera pergi mandi.

Di kamar mandi, Kaizo kembali mengingat saat-saat ia dan Boboiboy bertemu. Apa? Kalian penasaran? Baiklah baiklah. Akan kuceritakan secara singkat. Kenapa? Karena bukan itu pokok permasalahan di cerita ini! Ah kalian berlebihan sekali.

Oke, jadi saat itu, tepatnya empat tahun yang lalu, Kaizo memutuskan untuk menjadi pelatih tim basket di SMA-nya dulu. Karena saat itu Kaizo masih memiliki banyak waktu luang. Dan disanalah dia bertemu Boboiboy. Bukan. Boboiboy tidak masuk klub basket. Anak itu adalah penggila sepak bola dan tidak akan meninggalkan sepak bola hanya demi hal yang sepele baginya—seperti basket misalnya. Berhubung lapangan basket dan lapangan sepak bola berdekatan, Kaizo bisa leluasa berbincang—sekaligus pdkt—dengan Boboiboy yang notabene-nya adalah kapten tim sepak bola.

 _'Keren juga dia. Masih kelas satu tapi sudah jadi kapten.'_ Itu yang dulu dipikirkan oleh Kaizo. Awalnya memang hanya sekedar bersenda-gurau dan saling mengakrabkan diri sebagai senior dan junior. Tapi lama kelamaan, timbul rasa di antara keduanya. Dan Kaizo bukanlah orang yang ingin memendam sesuatu yang dianggapnya mengganggu. Meskipun cara pandang Kaizo salah, setidaknya ia melakukan hal yang benar. Menyatakan cintanya pada Boboiboy. Yang unexpectedly, juga menyukainya. Setelah itu, mereka berpacaran hingga saat ini.

Jika diingat-ingat, usia Kaizo dan Boboiboy terpaut lima tahun. Boboiboy 19 tahun dan Kaizo 24 tahun. Tiap kali mengingat itu, Kaizo selalu berpikir, jika saja adiknya—Fang—bersekolah di SMA yang sama dengan Boboiboy, pasti Kaizo sudah tidak akan mendapat kesempatan.

 ** _Sudah ya, flashback nya?_**

Kembali ke Kaizo yang sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian santai. Sekarang, ia sudah siap tidur. Karena di apartemen ini hanya tersedia satu kamar yang layak pakai—karena kamar yang satunya sudah jadi gudang—Kaizo pasti akan tidur sekamar dengan Boboiboy. Well, seranjang.

Sebelum Kaizo tertidur, ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat kalender. Tidak ada yang spesial sih. Tapi setidaknya besok dia bisa libur seharian dan menemani Boboiboy di rumah. Seketika, ide jahil nan brilian muncul di dalam kepala Kaizo. Membuat pemuda jangkung bertampang pangeran itu menyeringai kecil sebelum akhirnya menutup mata—kelelahan.

Boboiboy membuka matanya perlahan. Mengerjap perlahan. Pemandangan pertama yang menyambutnya adalah langit kamarnya. Tunggu dulu, kenapa dia bisa ada di kamarnya? Ah lupakan itu. Kaizo... Tidak ada? Saat Boboiboy menoleh ke sampingnya, tidak ada kehadiran orang yang benar-benar dirindukannya.

"Dia pasti sudah berangkat kerja..." gumam Boboiboy sambil menghela nafas sedih. Dengan gontai, ia berjalan ke luar kamarnya. Di ruang tengah, Boboiboy disambut dengan semangkuk krim sup panas yang menggoda selera ditambah dengan jus jeruk favoritnya di atas meja. Perutnya langsung bergemuruh minta diisi. "K-kai..?" Masa sih Kaizo yang membuatkan ini untuknya?

Boboiboy mulai menyuap sesendok sup krim itu, lalu melanjutkan suapan-suapan selanjutnya dengan tenang.

"Pagi." Sapa Kaizo yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dapur membawa secangkir kopi panas.

Boboiboy tersentak melihatnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Kaizo belum berangkat kerja. Sebentar, ini hari apa? Bukan hari Minggu.. Kok?

"P-pagi.. K-Kai... Kok... Be-belum berangkat?" Tanya Boboiboy tergagap.

"Oh? Rapat hari ini ditunda sampai jam sepuluh nanti." Jawab Kaizo santai sambil mendudukkan diri di samping Boboiboy. Boboiboy otomatis mengarahkan matanya ke jam digital yang terpasang di samping TV di hadapannya. Masih jam setengah tujuh. Jam sepuluh, huh?

Boboiboy bangkit dari tempatnya, hendak mencuci mangkuk dan gelas yang dipakainya. Sampai dia ingat kalau yang membuatkannya sup itu adalah Kaizo. "Ah ya, Kai?"

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih. Supnya enak sekali."

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampan Kaizo. "Benarkah? Baguslah kalau kau suka, Boboiboy. Sama-sama."

Setelahnya, Boboiboy melenggang pergi ke dapur tanpa berhenti tersenyum. Rasanya sudah lama dia tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan Kaizo seperti ini.

Kembali ke ruang tengah, Kaizo sedang asik mengirim pesan kepada seseorang. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah berseri setelah orang yang sedang ia kirimi pesan membalas.

"Setelah ini, tahap kedua." Gumam Kaizo pelan. Sambil melirik Boboiboy yang masih berkutat dengan cuciannya.

Boboiboy mulai berpindah dari tempat cuci piring ke tempat rak piring bersih. Boboiboy tanpa sengaja, melirik ke arah Kaizo di ruang tamu. Gerakan Boboiboy menaruh piring bersih ke rak terhenti saat Kaizo mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga dengan wajah serius. Firasatnya tidak enak. Dan benar saja, Boboiboy bisa mendengar Kaizo berkata kalau rapatnya tidak jadi diundur dan Kaizo harus datang sesegera mungkin ke kantor. Boboiboy yang semula semangat, jadi lemas kembali. Baru sepuluh menit Kaizo menghabiskan waktu dengannya. _Sepuluh menit! Astaga!_

Boboiboy mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Apalagi saat Kaizo berpamitan dengannya dengan sangat terburu-buru. Yah setidaknya Kaizo bilang dia akan pulang jam enam sore nanti.

Boboiboy kembali sendirian di dalam apartemen itu. Langkahnya yang semula penuh semangat kembali gontai. Ia duduk diam di sofa ruang tengah hampir selama lima belas menit sebelum akhirnya Boboiboy memutuskan untuk mandi.

Boboiboy bukan tipe orang yang suka menghabiskan waktu yang lama kalau sedang mandi—tidak seperti author yang kalau mandi minimal tiga puluh menit. Baiklah, abaikan fakta yang satu itu. Kita kembali ke cerita. Boboiboy memang tidak suka berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Tapi kalau ia sedang ada masalah, Boboiboy bisa mengalahkan rekor mandi terlama author. Karena tanpa sadar, ia bisa menghabiskan tiga jam di kamar mandi

Dan benar saja. Boboiboy masuk ke kamar mandi jam tujuh lebih dua puluh dan keluar dari sana jam sepuluh tiga puluh. Tiga jam sepuluh menit. Ia baru saja mengalahkan rekor terlamanya. Hanya sepuluh menit lebih lama.

Boboiboy kembali menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Sekarang ini, ia sedang duduk—tidak, tiduran—di ruang tengah. Bosan, kesal, sedih, kecewa dan marah bercampur jadi satu. Seperti gado-gado. Ah, jadi lapar...

 **TING TONG—**

 _Eh?_

 **TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG**

Segala rentetan pemikiran tak berfaedah Boboiboy terpotong akibat bel apartemen yang dibunyikan secara membabi buta.

 **TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG**

Sepertinya ia tahu itu siapa. Tidak ada makhluk yang membunyikan bel separah dan semembabi buta itu kecuali dia. Si persilangan antar gorilla dan cacing besar alaska. "Iya tunggu sebentar—"

Boboiboy membukakan pintunya dengan wajah malas. "—bisa tidak santai sedikit, Ying."

Hm? Kalian tidak tahu siapa Ying? Itu lho, salah satu karakter animasi Boboiboy yang punya kuasa mengendalikan waktu—bukan. Kalau itu sih breaking the fourth wall namanya. Disini, Ying adalah teman Boboiboy dari masih bayi (baca : kecebong). Ying orangnya supel dan ramah tapi tidak sabaran dan mudah marah. Hanya Boboiboy yang bisa 'mengendalikan' gorilla mutant satu ini.

"Ehehe habisnya kau lama sih, Boboiboy!" Jawab Ying tanpa dosa.

Boboiboy memutar matanya malas. "Apa maumu?" Tanya Boboiboy galak.

"Ish galaknya! PMS neng?"

"Aish iya sorry sorry! Temenin aku belanja dong, Boboiboy!"

"Hah? Lagi? Bukannya kemarin sudah?"

"Yaahh... Gapapa kan!"

"Nanti kutraktir es krim yang baru buka itu deh!"

"Oke. Deal."

 ** _—Yah.. Disogok..._**

 **.**

Sudah berjam-jam Boboiboy dan Ying berkeliling tak tentu arah di dalam mall itu. Boboiboy sendiri sudah lelah. Kakinya teraniaya. Dirinya lelah. Boboiboy mengecek jam tangannya. Jam tiga lebih empat puluh tujuh menit. Dari ujung matanya, Boboiboy memperhatikan Ying yang sedang sibuk memilih barbel—

Tunggu.

BUAT APA?!

Boboiboy melotot horror melihat teman sepernistaannya yang satu itu. Apa Ying sudah mememukan kejantanannya—TIDAK. Itu menjijikkan.

Setelah dua puluh tiga menit teraniaya membawa belanjaan Ying yang beratnya mirip cacing besar alaska, Boboiboy akhirnya bisa kembali ke apartemennya secara utuh. Ia kira kakinya sudah berpulang ke rumah Bapa tadi.

Di sepanjang lorong menuju ke kamar apartemennya, Boboiboy mencium aroma wangi makanan yang sangat menggiurkan. Dan author pun lapar... Tamat.

Tapi bohong hehe

Karena terlalu sibuk berdumel dengan dirinya sendiri, Boboiboy tidak menyadari aroma tersebut makin lama makin terasa aromanya.

Boboiboy hanya dapat membulatkan matanya saat ia masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan melihat bagaimana apartemennya sidah dihias sedemikian rupa. Dan yang membuatnya makin terkejut adalah meja makannya yang sudah dirias dengan begitu indah dan di atasnya terdapat berbagai makanan yang menggugah selera.

 _"Happy fourth anniversary, my dear."_

Boboiboy memutar badannya, menemukan Kaizo dengan setelan jas hitam yang membuatnya semakin tampan serta sebuket bunga _Baby's Breath*_

Boboiboy nyaris berpikir kalau ia sudah di rumah Bapa karena ia baru saja melihat malaikat. (Meskipun hanya kakinya saja yang berpulang) Tapi saat Kaizo terkekeh pelan dan mengelus puncak kepala Boboiboy seraya memberikan buket bungannya kepada Boboiboy, Boboiboy tahu kalau itu bukan mimpi.

Saking senangnya, Boboiboy menerjang Kaizo dalam pelukan mautnya dengan air mata mengalir deras. Sambil terus menerus berkata "T-terima kasih, Kai!"

Kaizo menenangkan kekasih mungilnya itu dengan menciumi puncak kepalanya. "Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih, Boboiboy. Terima kasih karena tetap mau menjadi kekasihku." Tutur Kaizo teduh.

Perlahan, Kaizo menuntun Boboiboy ke meja makan lalu dalam tempo yang lambat, mereka menikmati makanan mereka bersama.

Boboiboy tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu dan menoleh ke arah jam yang terpampang di dinding menunjukkan pukul lima lebih lima puluh menit. Boboiboy menoleh ke arah Kaizo. "Kai, bukannya rapatmu selesai jam 6?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ia nanti-nantikan terlontar dari bibir yang kekasih, Kaizo nyengir kuda. "Ah, sekarang aku sudah tidak perlu mengikuti rapat briefing antar karyawan seperti itu."

Manik coklat Boboiboy membola. "Kenapa?" _Apa jangan-jangan Kai dipecat?_ Wajah Boboiboy langsung pucat pasi memikirkannya.

Kaizo terkekeh melihat reaksi Boboiboy sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak dipecat kok, sayang."

"L-lalu?"

"Aku tidak perlu ikut rapat antar karyawan karena sekarang aku sudah jadi CEO perusahaan." Kaizo tersenyum tipis saat menjelaskan hal tersebut pada kekasihnya. "Karena itulah, akhir-akhir ini aku sering pulang malam—maafkan aku soal itu—dan aku sudah berencana untuk memberitahukanmu saat waktunya sudah tepat."

Boboiboy terdiam. Otaknya berusaha memproses apa yang dijelaskan oleh kekasihnya.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, wajah Boboiboy berbinar. Tanpa peduli sekeliling, Boboiboy memeluk Kaizo dengan erat. Kaizo memang jagonya dalam memberikan Boboiboy surprise.

"Aku sangat senang, Kai!"

Kaizo tertawa lepas mendengar penuturan Boboiboy. "Aku tahu. Karena sekarang aku sudah jadi CEO, aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamamu, Boboiboy!" Ucap Kaizo sambil menciumi puncak kepala Boboiboy tanpa henti.

"Masih ada satu lagi, Boboiboy..."

Boboiboy mendongak, "Apa itu?"

Kaizo meletakkan sebuah benda kecil di tangan Boboiboy. Boboiboy yang melihatnya terkejut bukan main. Bibirnya sampai bergetar menahan tangisan yang hampir pecah. "K-Kai?"

 _"Will you marry me, Boboiboy?"_ Tutur Kaizo sambil menggenggam tangan Boboiboy yang terdapat cincin yang Kaizo berikan.

Tanpa ragu, Boboiboy memasangkan cincinnya ke jari manisnya. _"Idiot! Of course I will!"_

Kaizo menempelkan keningnya ke kening Boboiboy, keduanya tersenyum lebar. Tak bisa menutupi rasa bahagia satu dengan yang lain. **_'Thank you for choosing to love someone like me. I love you.'_**

 _._

 _Memang lamarannya tidak dilakukan dengan candlelight dinner romantis di sebuah restoran mahal dengan alunan musik jazz klasik sebagai backsound, tapi begini saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Boboiboy dan ia sangat amat bahagia._

 _Kaizo memang tidak bertekuk satu lutut saat melamarnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Karena Boboiboy dapat merasakan ketulusan hati Kaizo dalam menyampaikan perasaannya. Dan Kaizo tahu kalau Boboiboy akan selalu ada disana, menunggunya untuk pulang. Ke rumah._

 **.**

 ***A bouquet of Baby's Breath contains a meaning, hope for everlasting love.**

 **Welp. Saya balik lagi—**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAPTAIN KAIZO! THANK YOU FOR BEING SO HANDSOME— /bukan**

 **Maafkan typo yang bertebaran. Dan juga maaf kalau saya jarang aktif. Seperti author lainnya, saya juga terlilit tugas-tugas dan bermacam-macam ujian. Tapi tolong jangan lupakan aku ya~**

 **With Regards,**

 **Casstella Millatea.**


End file.
